onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Red hair Jr.
Offcial name:Shanks clark.jr aka red hair.Jr *weapon:Scimitar *Ship:Grand Cruiser *Age:20 *Hometown:Syrup Lilly *Father:woodfist white snake *Mother: saint jasen vanessa This pirate was shanks's great grandson he made a ship made of Grand wood. a wood that is Only grown in the grand line Resse gained a nickname Red hair.Jr Got a crew mate called beer belly smith who is his uncle relationships Ms.-1 aka nico jr: they met at the saloon nico jr and Red hair jr ha alot in common they kissed she joined his crew the Dream he was asleep he seen a guy with red beard red appearing to be shanks next to a guy with long black hair appearing to be luffy a man said here on the date of xxx/xxx/xxx these men are convicted of piracy. here in red coil destrict green Isles these men will be exicuted the Crew *ms.-1:Power:Hana Hana no Mi *Beer Belly smith:Sniper *Shanks:mentor only(never left the ship) *Roxo zolo:swordsmen/co-captain *lenex:Power:Silver Silver No Bi fruit *Blue Rex:Chef *Sanji.jr:co-chef *Kingslen Beckman:Ben's son Adventure he was on his ship he called it the grand cruiser he sailed for 3 weeks. him and beer belly smith stop at saloon in the red coil district On green Iles 7 he met his chick she walked up and said hey handsome this seat taken he fell in love with ms.-1 she became part of the crew.Between her Red hair jr. and smith they had to bust out shanks and luffy so they snuk into the navvy base yassop was at the guiotine but then luck roo broke free of his chains freed yassop and shanks said run guys Ill meet you guys on the outside.then Shanks laughed and said hha look who made and said its my great grand son youve gained a reputation in the grand line your bounty 2,000,000 because you stole the grand wood shipment.he built a frigate by hand and he started sailing and his uncle smith said let me come with you I want to re live my old years as a pirate and he said come on uncle smith he then sailed to Alabasta and the new king was about to exicute his head chef and red hair jr. fought and defeated all the guards and he freed blue rex smith tossed him a sword the chef said I quit sir! Im joining this guy's crew thats red hair jr. the 2,000,000 dollar pirate and red hair jr. said we need save this country the king rules a crime syndicate the king and 6 syndicate minions swung on the grand Frigate Smith then took his two pistols and then shot 4 of the minions and then the chef swung and hit the other two and then more swung on the ship but the king said I'll fight the captain myself and the king pulled a jeweled sword it bolonged to his father he started they started sword dueling and shanks stabbed the king and he said my son lives on and he died there and got thrown over board. Category:Captains Category:Characters Category:Male